theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Abby Lee Miller
''Abigale Lee Miller ''is the daughter of Maryen Lorrain Miller, who opened the Maryen Lorrain Dance Studio and began the legacy that is Reign Dance Productions. Once Abby became a teenager, she opened a competition portion of the studio called the Abby Lee Dance Company, and in 1992, she became the owner of Reign Dance Productions in Pittsburgh. Abby is known across the nation for her thought-provoking, though oftentimes controversial, dance pieces. Before the start of Dance Moms, Abby was chief choreographer at the studio and had a say in nearly every dance that was created. She primarily choreographs contemporary, lyrical, and jazz pieces, though she has been known to choreograph acrobatics routines as well. Abby prides herself on, as of the year 2011, being the teacher of 53 state and regional title holders, and 24 national title holders. She is the former president of the Pennsylvania chapter of Dance Masters of America. In 2017, Abby was sent to prison for tax evasion and underwent surgery on a large tumor on her spine, and ''Dance Moms ''ended. However, the show returned in 2019 with the beginning of season 8. Choreography Credits Solos Pressley Hosbach - “All or Nothing” - contemporary (2019) Brooke Hyland - "Bigger Isn’t Better" - acrobatic (2007) Alyse Keim - unknown - unknown (2008) Lilliana Ketchman - “Step by Step” - acrobatic (2016) Lilliana Ketchman - “Black Widow” - acrobatic (2019) Chloe Lukasiak - ”Mother” - lyrical (2011) Chloe Lukasiak - “Per Les Moi” - musical theater (2011) Chloe Lukasiak - “Watercolors Fade” - lyrical (2012) Chloe Lukasiak - “You Can” - lyrical (2013) Miranda Maleski - “Almost Lover” - lyrical (2008) Gianna Martello - “Look at Me” - lyrical (2004) Allie Meixner - “One of the Beautiful People” - jazz (2011) Hannah Opalko - “The Little Bird” (2008) Brandon Pent - unknown - unknown (2008) Brittany Pent - “Show Off” - unknown (2008) Brittany Pent - “Broken Wings” - lyrical (2010) Jazmine Phillips-Acie - unknown - unknown (2008) Kaitlyn Reiser - “Bang Bang” - lyrical (2007) * Sherry Gold Scholarship Award for Best Choreography Age 13 & Over - Dance Masters of America Kaitlyn Reiser - “Que Sera Sera” - lyrical (2008) * Outstanding Choreographer Award - Youth American Grand Prix Brynn Rumfallo - “Diamond in the Rough” - lyrical (2015) Brynn Rumfallo - “The Coronation” - lyrical (2016) Brynn Rumfallo - “Winner Takes All” - lyrical (2017) Vivi-Anne Stein - “Bumblebee” - musical theater (2011) Kendall Vertes - “Bring on the Boys” - jazz (2012) Kendall Vertes - “It Girl” - jazz (2013) Kendal Vertes - “Owe You Nothing” - contemporary (2013) Kendal Vertes - “The Luxor” - jazz (2013) Kendall Vertes - “Holla” - jazz (2014) Kendall Vertes - “This is Major” - jazz (2015) Kendall Vertes - “Natalie Wood” - lyrical (2015) Kendall Vertes - “The Meltdown” - lyrical (2016) Kendall Vertes - “Cleopatra” - contemporary (2017) Mackenzie Ziegler - “If the Shoe Fits” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “It’s a Perfect Day for Fun” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Shoulda Coulda Woulda” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “The Party Starts Right Now” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “U Kno U Luv It” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Love is War” - acrobatic (2013) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Eat Chips” - acrobatic (2016) Maddie Ziegler - “Disappear” - lyrical (2011) Maddie Ziegler - “Every Little Step” - lyrical (2012) Maddie Ziegler - “Helen Keller” - contemporary (2012) Maddie Ziegler - “In My Heart” - lyrical (2012) Maddie Ziegler - “Quiet Voices” - lyrical (2012) Maddie Ziegler - “Star of the Show” - musical theater (2012) Maddie Ziegler - “Be Anything” - lyrical (2013) Maddie Ziegler - “Come to the Cabaret” - musical theater (2014) Maddie Ziegler - “The Judgement” - lyrical (2015) Duets “Why Can’t We Be Friends” - acrobatic (2011) “Circus Circus” - acrobatic (2012) “Reservation for Two” - acrobatic (2012) Groups “Praise God” - unknown (2001) “Cherries” - jazz (2005) * Choreography Award - Dance Educators of America * 13 & Over Choreography Award - Starpower Talent Competition ”P.S. Take Care of My Baby” - contemporary (2007) * Cash Award for Best Choreography - Access Broadway Competition ”Where Have All the Children Gone” - unknown (2008) “Electricity” - jazz (2011) “Where Have All the Children Gone” - lyrical (2011) * National Age 8 & Under Power Division Grand Champion - Starpower Talent Competition (Orlando) * National Age 8 & Under Power Division Grand Champion - Starpower Talent Competition (Uncasville) ”The Last Text” - lyrical (2012) “Voyage Home” - lyrical (2013) * Level II Division Group Choreography Award - Dance Troupe Inc. ”Amber Alert” - contemporary (2014) Gallery Miscellaneous 815F3AAB-3195-4270-B565-CC8CE8F87A03.jpeg|Abby dancing at her mother’s studio Category:Choreographers